


Tom Holland: Homecoming

by Jester85



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester85/pseuds/Jester85
Summary: Tom finally returns to London.If you haven't seen Infinity War yet, spoilers are mentioned in passing.





	Tom Holland: Homecoming

Tom is already exhausted when he stumbles out of the house in LA at some utter bollocks hour of the day or night (it's all blurring together at this point), hair wild and curly and generally looking like he just got fucked seven ways from sundown (Ha.  He wishes.), grimacing at the glare of flashing paparazzi cameras and huffing a small sigh of relief when he throws his jacket on and hood up over his face and escapes into the relative refuge of the black SUV that's picking him up to drive him to the airport.

He's too exhausted to care that the paps have documentedly placed him leaving Z's house after pretty obviously spending the night there, judging by his pretty wild case of bedhead, or that the internet is totally gonna think he got laid last night.

(Actually, he hasn't gotten laid in weeks that feel like months, because the person who would be doing the laying is thousands of miles away.)

None of that, though, compares to how bone-weary he is when he finally stumbles out of the cab in London, pays the driver, and lurches like a zombie, wobbling with the bags he no longer has anyone to carry for him, cursing softly to himself as he manages to scratch the new paint job trying to get the key in the door.

There's not a sound of excited panting or paws thundering down stairs as he trudges through the dark house, though he knows Haz probably tucked Tessa away in her crate before he went to bed.  He's glad she didn't have some sixth sense of his presence and wake up, though.  Much as he loves his girl (the only girl who has his heart, besides his Mum), he has no energy for her right now.

He sheds little bits and pieces of tension as he makes his way through the familiar house, perversely not unlike Peter Parker flaking away to ash in Iron Man's arms, but the tightness in his shoulders doesn't fully unclench until he's hovering at the door to his (their) bedroom and hears it. 

The soft snoring of his significant other from the other side.

The most comforting sound in the universe.

He moves cautiously, putting his ballet training to use, as he navigates over to the queen bed, strips down to his underwear, and carefully slips in beside his guy.  He doesn't want to wake Harrison, but it's been so long since he's seen his stupid ~~beautiful~~ face in the flesh, and he can't help but settle onto his side staring at his profile, and then he can't help but snake an arm across firm stomach, wanting to be closer, needing to feel Haz to anchor himself down into sleep.

Unfortunately (though he shamefacedly can't regret it too much), his boyfriend stirs under his touch, pale sleepy eyes sliding over to meet his in the dark.  Bleary blinking, then lighting up with surprise and delight, and Tom can't help but grin back.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"What time is it?"

"Ugh, don't even ask."

Haz pulls him into a kiss, and Tom goes willingly, letting himself be wrapped up in Haz's arms, pouring all of himself into his lips against Haz's, trying to convey how much he's missed this and the relief now that's it's his again.

Then fingers are carding through his hair, and Haz's lips are on his forehead, and he's nuzzling into solid warmth and letting sleep claim him, knowing when he wakes up, he'll finally be home, and Haz will be there.


End file.
